


ELEMENTS, Kataang oneshots.

by teaccup



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaccup/pseuds/teaccup
Summary: kataang short stories.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	ELEMENTS, Kataang oneshots.

Katara hummed as practiced her waterbending in the little pond in her and Aang's backyard. She moved with grace bending small waves from left to right and occasionally making swirls around her waist.

Two slender arms wrapped around her, causing her to gasp lightly. "hey." the somewhat squeaky voice mumbled. The waterbender smiled as she turned to wrap her arms around the avatar's neck. 

"you're home." she mumbled into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. After a short while she let go and pushed his shoulder playfully. "I didn't know you were coming home today." Katara stated, failing to hide Her smile.

"We solved the fire nation situation quicker than we thought." he shrugged. "I Missed you" The Young woman blushed. "missed you too." she started to bend once again, "have you still been practicing your waterbending, avatar aang?" 

Aang kicked the water, "when I can." she hummed in response. "bend with me." he stood next to her and began making waves from left to right like she did. they moved the water in sync, until aang stopped. 

"what's wrong?'' he only smirked before bending a wave toward katara. her jaw dropped as water dripped from her hair. aang laughed whole-heartedly, not expecting to be with a larger wave. the airbender looked into her eyes.

That's when he knew he had messed up. katara was competitive by nature, always trying to win no matter what it was. even if it was something as silly as a splash fight. 

so there they were, splashing water at each other and giggling like five year olds until they were soaked breathing heavily from all the laughing. 

they fell back on the grass and looked at the stars. Aang looked at Katara with those big eyes of his. "i love you."

"i love you too, Aang."


End file.
